My ever dream
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: My ever dream 3rd and final part. Will be under development and revision once prequels are complete. Refer to 'Behind the Cage' first.


**Disclaimers:**

**1. I don't own Yu Gi Oh! Characters. This story is just a piece of my imagination so don't sue. Also,there are some original characters.**

**2. This story is a sequel!I would advise you to read first ''Long Lost Love'',then ''Fading life'' and finally proceed to this one which is the final part. **

**3. Please,I would like you to know that this story will be revised and my way of writing is much better from chapters 38 till the newest.**

**4. Happy reading!Thanks so much for your visit!:)**

…

* * *

_**I fear I will never, never find anyone**_

_**I know my greatest pain is yet to come**_

_**Will we find each other in the dark**_

_**my long lost love...**_

_**(Beauty of the beast, long lost love-Nightwish)**_

**Back to life**

I can't even talk, let alone move a finger...or did it move on it's own by some mysterious power? All I could do is to listen to a thousand of voices echoing inside my head,yet being unable to do something about that. I stood there,motionless in the same void I had been back when I had collapsed. This time,it was not my uncle who appeared,but the boy from the orphanage leaving in a limo,while he was looking back at my side...I tried running towards him,to no point. I saw him disappearing from my sight,and I could do nothing but watch in despair and cry with abundant tears of pain...I was losing him one more time, like I did in almost every dream ever since we got separated. Not that you could call us friends,just living in the same orphanage. I remember myself hiding behind a wall,so that I would not be seen. He was always with another boy,so young that I think it was a toddler. He was so caring about him,treating him with brotherly love. Yes,he had a brother,I remember that,and he also adored him since he was so defenseless and weak. They were so lucky to be together. Fortunately,I had my own brother,too,somehow. That was Bill,my best friend back there,with whom I managed to reunite after leaving my uncle's castle. Bill loved music,and I loved singing,so we were making a small show back there in front of the other children. Then,we were enjoying the applause of the other kids,and we were so glad to bring happiness to everyone we could. But he...Seto...did not seem to be interested at all...as if I didn't exist. He was coming with his brother to listen,too,but then he was leaving very soon...I once lost my words because I saw him,and the rest of the kids laughed at me. That boy never abandoned my memory,haunting it almost always within every chance. Maybe,the true reason I wanted to sing is because it reminded me back there...And maybe I could find him again this way. Not that he would recognize the sound of my voice,but some of the songs might remind him...Yes I know,that was impossible and crazy...yet I would never be able to learn unless I tried...

''They boy's leaving,Leona.'' Bill told me.''It's your last chance to talk to him.''

My pulse was strong...I was losing the ground beneath my feet. This could not be true...I run towards the entrance of the building,but no kids were allowed at that time...I managed to sneak from the hands of the matron,and got outside through the nearest window. He was there,holding his brother's hand,telling him that both of them would be alright. I gathered all my courage and decided to speak with them.

''What are you doing here?''he asked me.

''I wanted to say goodbye. I will miss you... both of you.''

''How?You weren't close with us.''

''It doesn't matter...Do you think we'll be able to meet again?''

''Whatever cannot be undone should better be forgotten.''was all the words I ever got out of him...

''Step aside,girl. You're delaying us.''the man who had adopted them told me aggressively. That man was named...I still could not remember ...I was still too weak to do so...

Then,he and his brother got inside the limo and the engine got into life...

I stayed all alone...Crying for his name,watching him vanishing into thin air...For a while he looked back at me and I shouted the best I could since it was my last chance.

''Seetooooo!!! I will always love you!!

But I doubt that my words ever managed to reach his ears...


End file.
